3rd Street's Dragon Emperor
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: A young man with a past covered in shadow and a particular set of skills joins the 3rd Street Saints. Lets see how he fucks shit up with his favorite guys, some ladies, and a whole gang by his side. OC x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone it is the 3headed-dragon here to give you a story from one of my all-time favorite games Saints Row and yes I do plan on going through all 4 of the games and for those of you who have read Yin and Yang of the Hidden Cloud it is the return of my OC Hideyoshi! Though with a new back story. Please enjoy and Review. Oh and a shout out to **Ikrani** for his/her advise about not giving my OC's full back story right of the back and to keep you guys guessing, I hope I did better this time.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in surprise or anger

[Hello] = talking on the phone

[ **Hello** ] = text

"Hello" = talking in a different language

Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row

3rd Street's Dragon Emperor

Chapter 1: Joining the Saints and Meeting Lin and Luz

It was a late night as we find a young man walking down the street in a rather bad part of Stilwater known as Saint's Row. The young man was no older than twenty-six years old standing at 5'9 with dark brown skin, deep violet eyes, shoulder length, straight, black hair with violet bangs framing his face that were chin length, and his face showed that he was of mixed decent with the mix being between Japanese and African American . His body was very fit with lean muscles and a natural tone that showed that he worked out but not to the point of being a body builder. For clothes he wore a simple black T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black sneakers. This man's name is Hideyoshi (He-Day-Yoshi) Umbra and his reason for being out this late at night was just to simply walk around since he didn't have anything better to do, though if you looked close enough you might have noticed that he was paying close attention to his surroundings.

"Watches! Hey yo I got watches here man. This shit will cost you six hundred dollars in the store." said some random man trying to sell fake watches. Hideyoshi just walked right passed him without giving him a glance. "Oh whatever man, watches, I got watches!" yelled the man as he continued to try and sell his product.

"Hey baby, I can show you a good time!" said a hoe. While this hoe was better than the fat ugly ass ones you could find around Stilwater, Hideyoshi had too much pride in himself to actually pay someone for sex so he was about to decline her until he heard a commotion going on across the street. There were three gang members all wearing yellow showing that they were Vice Kings standing in front of a brick wall that had the word "Rollerz" spray painted on it. One of them started trying to spray paint over it until three guys in blue, meaning they were Rollerz, showed up and started to argue with them.

The situation quickly went downhill when they started beating the shit out each other with one man in yellow being quickly taken out with a bat and a man in blue being a pussy and running away. Things got even worse when three dudes in a red convertible pulled up, wearing all red showing that they were part of The Carnales, and started shooting. While the three way shootout was going on the pussy that ran away came back with an AK-47 and started to lite up the car, which tried to drive off only for the driver to be shot and car to lose control, hitting Hideyoshi and then crashing into a wall and catching fire. One of The Carnales thugs survived but he was quickly shot by the pussy Roller, who was then also shot by a Vice King. The Vice King then turned his attention to Hideyoshi who was still on the ground after being hit by a fucking car, though he seemed calm for some reason. The Vice King walked over and pointed his gun at Hideyoshi, but Hideyoshi still didn't lose his cool.

"Wrong time, wrong place, da-." He never got to finish his sentence as Hideyoshi had quickly reached behind him and pulled out a black and violet 44 Magnum Desert Eagle. It was mostly black with the grip being violet, and the word "Dragon" written on the side of the barrel in violet and shot the man in between his eyes.

"Bitch you had no idea who you were fucking with." said Hideyoshi in a smooth voice as he put his gun away. That's right Hideyoshi is strapped, he never could figure out who would walk around at night in a city controlled by three different street gangs and not have a gun on them.

"Holy shit that was some good shooting Playa!" said a man with a deep voice as he help Hideyoshi up. He was a tall black man standing at about 5'10 wearing a black hat backwards, a purple turtle neck sweater under a black leather jacket, black baggy pants, timberland boots, two gold chains around his neck, and a gold ring on his left index finger.

"Julius let's move!" said another voice. This voice came from a white man standing at 5'8 with honey brown hair and a matching goatee. He wore a black shirt with a horizontal purple stripe across the chest, under that was a purple T-shirt, light blue baggy jeans, a gold chain around his neck, a gold bracelet on his right wrist, a silver watch on his left wrist, and white sneakers. The now named Julius and the white guy with a shitty haircut got over to a corner and sat Hideyoshi down as the car finally blew up behind them.

"That don't look so bad, you should be fine. That's Troy. You can thank us later." said Julius.

"Hey." said Troy with his gun still in his hand.

"Well I might as well get it out of the way now. Thank you both, with how sore I am I don't think I would have gotten far away enough from that car before it blew." said Hideyoshi as both Julius and Troy nodded in appreciation.

"Listen to me Playa. The Row ain't safe no more, son. We got gangs fighting over shit that ain't theirs, and you in their way. They don't care if you representing or not." said Julius.

"Julius, this is no time to recruit." said Troy.

"We need all the help we can get son." Julius said to Troy.

"No we need to get our asses out of here!" said Troy in a little bit of a rush as they could hear police sirens coming. That confused Hideyoshi because the police never came to the Row that fucking fast before.

"In a minute! Look, the Row's got a problem. Come to the Church when you wanna be a part of the solution." said Julius as he turned back to Hideyoshi before he left with Troy and leaving Hideyoshi to think on what he said.

Hideyoshi got up and limped to his house and after about five minute he made it home; it was a small house that would be great for maybe two people since it only had one bedroom, one bathroom, a decent sized living room, a small kitchen, and an attached garage. Hideyoshi walked into his bed room still thinking about what Julius had said to him, he walked over to a full length mirror and looked himself in the eye and images of his past started to flash before his eyes. He took off his shirt showing that he really was rather toned with him having six pack abs and defined pecs, though it also showed that he had X shaped scars on both of his shoulders, a scar just under the left side of his ribs from a stab wound, and bullet wound about an inch and a half above his heart. Seeing these scars brought on more memories but he quickly shook his and turned away from the mirror. In the mirror you could see that on his back was a large tattoo of a black, white, and violet Chinese dragon wrapped around a throne and spitting out violet fire; above the dragon was the words "Dragon Emperor" in bold letters.

The mirror also showed that holstered to his lowered back was the gun from before but also next to it was another one but with the color scheme in reverse and the side of the barrel saying "Emperor" in black. Hideyoshi removed his guns and sat them on the nightstand next to his king sized bed before taking off the rest of his clothes and going to bed for the night since he had already decided to go to the church tomorrow.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning at about 6:00 A.M Hideyoshi woke up and did his morning routine of fifty one armed push-ups with each arm, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred pull-ups, then go to the punching bag in the living room and do a hundred punches with each arm, and a hundred kicks with each leg. After that he showered, brushed his teeth, and pick out his clothes for the day. He decided on a tight black, sleeveless, muscle shirt that did nothing to hid his six pack abs, black skinny jeans with violet flames going form the bottom of each pants leg up to the knee, dark violet and black sneakers, black fingerless gloves that went up to his biceps, and a dark violet waist length jacket with black studs on the shoulders and the words "Dragon Emperor" on the back in black.

After he was dressed he holstered his favorite guns on his lower back under his jacket and then sheathed a tanto blade horizontally a bit above his guns. Once all of that was done he saw that it was about eight O'clock so he left the house and walked to the church since it wasn't that far away and he didn't like driving when it wasn't needed. When Hideyoshi got to the church he found out that it was a rundown church with graffiti all over it and the windows boarded up. There was a bunch of guys and a few girls standing out front wearing purple so Hideyoshi just joined the crowed and waited for Julius to show up with his arms crossed over his chest. It only took about five minutes before Julius showed up while standing next to Troy.

"Every motherfucker here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be riding around thinking they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flying…Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings…no one's making this nigga scared to walk the Row. We about to lock this shit down…right now!" said Julius.

"Alright, yeah!" cheered a Saint.

"Yeah!" cheered another.

"Fuck yeah!" cheered a Saint standing at 5'10 with fair skin, black and white hair, rectangular wire frame glasses, and dragon tattoos on both sides of his neck. He wore a white T-shirt under a purple coat, a gold chain around his neck, gold earrings, faded gray jeans, and black and white sneakers. He was clearly of Asian descent. "Who the fuck's this guy?" asked the same Saint as everyone started to look at Hideyoshi as even though he wore their colors none of them recognized him.

"Troy and I found him. I was gonna see if he'd ride with us." said Julius.

"Julius, if he wants to ride with the Saints he gotta be canonized." said the Saint.

"He's right Julius. Everyone had to do it." said Troy backing up the Saint.

"You ready for this Playa?" asked Julius as some of the Saints gathered around Hideyoshi while cracking their knuckles. This was more than enough for Hideyoshi to know what was going on and he couldn't help but smirk as he felt excited about what was about to happen.

"Oh fuck yeah, this is what I call a party!" said Hideyoshi as he cracked his neck and uncross his arms. Right after that a Saint ran straight up to him and tried to hit Hideyoshi with a right hook which Hideyoshi easily blocked with his left arm and then gave his own vicious right hook which knocked the Saint out before he even hit the ground. Hideyoshi turned around when he heard fast foot steps behind him and was punched in the face by another Saint and staggered back a bit, he quickly recovered and gave the Saint a quick jab to his throat and then kneed him in the stomach. While the Saint was bent over, Hideyoshi delivered a strong uppercut to his jaw that actually caused him to stand up straight before he simply fell back. Hideyoshi was then grabbed from behind as another Saint ran forward to attack him while he couldn't move; that didn't work however because Hideyoshi kicked the Saint in front of him in the stomach and then in the jaw which stunned him. While that one was stunned for a while Hideyoshi used his elbow to hit the Saint that was holding him in the kidney three times in order to get him to let go, but when he did Hideyoshi quickly round housed kicked him in the face and knocked him out. Hideyoshi then quickly turned around and gave the last Saint a clothesline from Hell which actually made the guy flip over backwards.

With that Hideyoshi was finished and the rest of the Saints that weren't knocked out cheered at the ass kicking that Hideyoshi dished out.

"Congratulations you earned your colors today, even though you're already wearing them." said Troy.

"What can I say, purple is my favorite color." said Hideyoshi.

"That's some impressive shit; the only other Saint that kicked ass like that was Johnny." said a Saint wearing a denim jacket over a purple shirt, blue jeans, timberland boots, and a purple visor he wore sideways.

"Shit took me half the time." said the now named Johnny who was the Saint that called for the canonization in the first place.

"Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints." said Julius as he fist bumped Hideyoshi. "Let's get down to business. If we're serious about taking back the Row, we gotta let those motherfuckers know what time it is. Now you break it down and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back off, and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give them a hand. Couse you can always drop any motherfucker flying the wrong flag. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?" asked Julius.

After Julius's speech the Saints cheered and then went off to do as he said while Troy tried to take Hideyoshi to buy a gun before he remembered that Hideyoshi had his own already.

"Hey Kid, you know you never did tell me your name." said Troy.

"My Name's Hideyoshi, but you can just call me Hide (He-day)." said Hideyoshi.

"Well Hide since you're already packing heat, I know that there are some Vice Kings nearby, why don't you go take them out." said Troy.

"No problem." said Hideyoshi. He then walked off with Troy following behind to make sure he didn't get killed on his first job. It didn't take Hideyoshi long to find five Vice Kings and put a bullet in each of their skulls, he did the same to some Rollerz and Carnales. Hideyoshi was really showing off some skill with his guns as each kill took one bullet and was a head shot. After that they ended up stealing a car and driving around killing anyone flying the wrong flag.

"Hey man, now that everything's taken care of can you drop me of at Freckle Bitch's? I'm needing a fun bag." said Troy. Hideyoshi nodded and drove to the fast food place, after that he continued to drive around shooting at any bangers wearing the wrong color. It took a few minutes before he got a call from Julius.

[Good work Playa…word has gotten out that the Saints ain't bullshitting, now we got to lock our rep down.], said Julius.

[Alright how are we going to do that?], asked Hideyoshi.

[Troy told me about some Carnales using an old liquor store as a hide out. I won't you to go there and take them out.], said Julius before he hung up the phone.

"Well Alright, this party just keeps getting better." Hideyoshi said to himself. It didn't take long to reach the place and shoot everyone that was inside and take their money. It wasn't as much fun as he thought it would be but he did get some extra money out of it and he got to kill some people so it was a good little job.

Hideyoshi drove back to the church in order to see if he could do anything else and found Troy and Julius standing outside. "Hey I just got a tip that there's a turf war going on right now. If we crash their party, we can take all those sons of bitches out at once." said Troy

"Well then what are we waiting for? Get in you two we got some bitches to murder!" said Hideyoshi with an excited grin. Before they went to the turf war Hideyoshi stopped at Friendly Fire and picked up some more rounds for his guns and a pump action shotgun, he wouldn't use the shotgun yet since he liked to customize his weapons. After getting his guns reloaded and putting the shotgun in the trunk of the car he stole they drove off to the turf war where there were members of each gang.

The three of them quickly got out of the car, hid behind some crates, and then started firing on everyone. They slowly made their way deeper into the fight, they were going slowly because Hideyoshi was pickpocketing everyone he killed even if they only had maybe five dollars on them. His excuse for this was that you could never have enough money and every penny counts. As soon as they had finished off everyone the cops showed up so they got back in their car and drove off in order to lose the cops.

After losing the cops and making it back to the church it was already dark and Hideyoshi was a bit tired. "We did it Playa, Saint's Row is ours again. Don't think I'm finished with you yet though. I'm holding a meeting at the church, swing by when you can." said Julius as he and Troy got out of the car. Hideyoshi drove back home but parked the stolen car down the street from his place and took the shotgun out of the trunk. When he finally got home he took a quick shower before going to bed for the night.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

After his morning routine and putting on his clothes Hideyoshi decided to walk to the church and went inside in order to listen to what Julius had to say.

"Listen up people, I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah we cleared out the Row, you think for a second that's gonna stop them? Unless we wipe all these motherfuckers out, they're gonna keep coming and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings ain't nothing but a memory." said Julius before he paused to make sure everyone was paying attention. "Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, it's like they own this town and with that drug money rolling in we can't compete. Be smart how you move against them; the Lopez family been running that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they're still around." said Julius said to the now named Dex.

"Got it." said Dex.

"Troy, you're dealing with the Vice Kings." said Julius.

"Not a chance." said Troy while smoking a cigarette. Troy's response made Hideyoshi look at him strangely, sure the Vice Kings were a big time gang but when your boss tells you to do something you do it unless there's a reason you can't. The fact that Troy flat out denied doing it made Hideyoshi narrow his eyes as he remembered something.

"Fuck you say!" said Julius with an edge to his voice.

"Anyone but them." said Troy

"You afraid of going against Benjamin King?" asked Julius

"Man, fuck that I'll take King out." said Johnny a little upset that Troy was being such a pussy. Hideyoshi wasn't too happy either as he thought all you really needed was a sniper riffle and boom one dead gang leader.

"Johnny, it ain't that simple." said Julius.

"Bullets still kill motherfuckers right, it don't get much simpler than that." said Johnny inching to start killing someone.

"Keep an eye on your boy." said Julius to Troy and Dex.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius!" said Johnny a little pissed off. Hideyoshi shook his head with a laugh.

"Keep an eye on your boy." said Julius with a more stern voice as Dex nodded.

"Who's got the Rollerz?" asked Dex.

"I do." said a female voice. Hideyoshi quickly turned to the voice and found, in his own opinion, a very beautiful woman. She was definitely of Chinese descent standing at 5'6 with fair skin, black hair done up in a messy bun held together with golden chopsticks. She had dark eyes, kissable lips, a slim waist, wide hips, long legs, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a black tank top that tied around her neck and zipped up in the front, blue racing pants, black sneakers, a gold arm band on her left arm, and black leather wrist bands on her wrists. Hideyoshi couldn't help but look at her up and down, and even though she looked angry Hideyoshi still thought she was beautiful.

"Lin? The fuck you wearing blue for?" asked Johnny to the now named Lin.

" _So her name is Lin, nice name, I might have to get to know her better_." Hideyoshi thought to himself.

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckers, so I wanted one of us on the inside." said Julius.

"I didn't know the Rollerz pimped hoes!" said a random saint. Lin pulled her arm back to punch him but Hideyoshi quickly moved in and punched the saint in the jaw so hard that he actually spun around before hitting the ground.

"I could have done that myself!" said Lin while a little upset since she didn't want people thinking she was weak.

"I know that, but I was hoping on making a good first impression, how did I do?" asked Hideyoshi with smirk. Lin was a little taken back by the straight forward remark but still took the time to look at Hideyoshi. She had to admit that she liked what she was seeing though she wouldn't say that out loud since that would ruin her rep.

"I'll admit that your first impression doesn't suck. Not to mention you don't look half bad, in fact you seem rather tasty to me." said Lin as she finished in Chinese. No one knew what she was saying but Hideyoshi's smirk got larger.

"Why thank you for the compliment, and I must say that you also seem tasty; maybe later we could get to know each other better?" asked Hideyoshi in Japanese which was pretty much Chinese but with some words being different (I don't know if that's true or not). Lin was really surprised by this as she thought she was the only one in the Saints that spoke Chinese, hell even Johnny didn't speak it or did he.

The smirk on his face said that he at least understood it, that fact alone and the fact that Hideyoshi had called her tasty made a little pink appear on her cheeks, though no one but Hideyoshi noticed it.

"Is there something you two want to share with the class?" asked Julius.

"It was nothing important Julius, Lin here was just busting my balls." said Hideyoshi.

"Yeah that's what I was doing, but you have to admit the kid looks like a fanatic by dyeing his hair purple." said Lin.

"Sorry Lin, but my hair is natural, there is no dye here." said Hideyoshi.

"Yeah right, and I'm actually blonde." said Lin.

"Well maybe later I should see if the carpet matches the drapes." said Hideyoshi as he slowly licked his lips. Lin quickly walked up and punched him in the face though Hideyoshi picked up that she didn't hit him as hard as she could have and he noticed that she was smirking at him.

"Alright that's enough you two. Look Playa once we're done here go talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now, let's get this shit started." said Julius. Everyone started walking out of the church though when Hideyoshi was about to leave he was pulled aside by Lin.

"Alright asshole, who are you?" asked Lin.

"The name's Hideyoshi, but you can just call me Hide or in your case whatever pet name you want." said Hideyoshi.

"Cute now tell me the truth, I know you weren't born here since no one from the Row bothers to learn Chinese, and while I didn't know Johnny understood Chinese but I know damn well that he doesn't speak it. So I'll ask again; who are you?" asked Lin.

"Hahaha, well she's beautiful, tough, and smart the whole package I'd say. But to your question that's information I'll save for our first date so I'll tell you that information then, see you when I'm ready to hit the Rollerz Lin." said Hideyoshi and he quickly kissed her cheek and walked off though he did stop and turn back to her. "Oh and that wasn't Chinese but Japanese." said Hideyoshi before he left.

"Hmmm, Hideyoshi, you're different from the others so maybe I will take you up on that date." Lin said to herself. She put her hands in her pockets but felt something in her left pocket, she pulled it out to see a piece of paper with a phone number on it and a message from Hideyoshi saying to call or text him at any time. She wondered when he put the paper in her pocket but in the end put the paper back in her pocket with a small smirk.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Hideyoshi had just got finished doing a few jobs around the city and had decided to take a break and see if he could get some knew clothes. He was currently riding around in his favorite car, a modified and customized four door Raycaster with a royal purple paint job and black racing stripes. Hideyoshi loved his car as he had bought it when it was a broken down hunk of junk and fixed it up himself. Soon he pulled up to the clothing store and walked in, it was nice inside and he saw a couple of shoes he liked long with a pair of jeans and a shirt. Though there was something else he liked there to, there was a gorgeous woman there and he could honestly say that she rivaled Lin in beauty. She stood at about 5'5 with a tan skin tone, a lean and curvy figure, dark brown eyes, black hair styled into a bun, full lips covered in red lipstick, D-cup breasts, long legs, and a phat ass. For clothes she wore a simple black off the shoulder, mid-thigh length dress with red lace around the top, cuffs, and bottom of the dress with slits on the sides showing off a lot of leg. She also wore thigh high lace stockings, silver bracelets, black heels, a silver necklace, and silver cross earrings.

From the way she was speaking to the guy helping her she was either Spanish or Mexican, not that Hideyoshi cared. He couldn't help but stare at her as she walked around the store looking at the different shoes, she moved with grace and the way her breasts bounced with each step told him she wasn't wearing a bra. " _Damn she is beautiful, but those earrings and that necklace show that she at least runs with the Carnales._ _On the other hand though the way she walks tells me that she is most likely just the girl friend to someone or just eye candy since she doesn't carry herself like a gangbanger_." Hideyoshi's thoughts were broken when her phone rang and she answered. From what Hideyoshi could hear she was arguing with her boyfriend about something she unintentionally did, it got heated when they started yelling in Spanish and she started to cry a little bit. It was at that point Hideyoshi wished he learned to speak Spanish; the conversation didn't last too much longer before she hung up, sat down, and cried a little. " _That bastard made her cry; no man should ever intentionally make his girl cry!_ _I guess I can help her out a bit since she's not really a banger and who knows if I play my cards right this could end up like old times and can have more than one girl on my arm_." thought Hideyoshi before walking over to the woman.

"Hey, are you okay Ma'am?" asked Hideyoshi as he placed his hand on her shoulder; he didn't wear his gloves today so he could feel just how soft her skin was.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking." said the woman still lightly sobbing and with a heavy accent.

"You don't seem fine to me and from what I could understand from conversation you just had, things were getting pretty heated." said Hideyoshi.

"You heard that did you?" asked the woman with a sigh.

"Girl you were yelling, I'm pretty sure the whole fucking store heard it, they just probably didn't understand the second half since it was in Spanish." said Hideyoshi. It was then the woman looked up at him and she seemed to pause as she stared into his deep violet eyes.

"I guess you're right about that." said the woman while still staring into Hideyoshi's eyes.

"You know if you want you could take a picture and stare at that." said Hideyoshi with a smirk as he saw the woman blush and quickly look away.

"Sorry it's just that I've never seen anyone with purple eyes before." said the woman.

"Its fine and I get them from my mom. What's your name?" asked Hideyoshi.

"My name is Luz, what's yours?" asked Luz.

"I'm Hideyoshi but you can call me Hide. You want to tell me what that was all about?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Oh no, we just met and I couldn't trouble you with my problems." said Luz as she finally noticed all the purple Hideyoshi was wearing and remembered what her boyfriend said about a new gang popping up that wore purple. Hideyoshi noticed this and only smirked at her.

"If it is because we fly different flags then don't worry about it, I can tell that you're no banger so I have no problem with you. Now you sure you don't want to tell me, I hear I'm a good listener." said Hideyoshi and that was true, his little sisters told him that all the time when he would listen to their problems.

Luz stared at him for a minute trying to see if Hideyoshi was lying but quickly gave that up when she realized she didn't know what to look for, though the fact that he knew she was associated with another gang and didn't kill her on the spot showed that he was being truthful. "It's just that my boyfriend was yelling at me for being out shopping so much, it's not like we don't have the money or something like that and he knows how much I like fashion; sometimes I think he only wants me around to fuck and look pretty." said Luz.

"Well I can understand the looking pretty and fucking you part since you are a gorgeous woman, but the rest is bullshit; if you have money and your girl spending some of it doesn't affect you then why are you getting mad. I mean it's not like you're out cheating on him or anything, I can tell just by looking at you that while I'm sure you get a lot of attention you don't cross the line." said Hideyoshi.

"Hahaha, well thank you for the compliment and you're right about me getting a lot of attention but I don't cheat as I'm not a whore." said Luz with a small chuckle at first and ended with a small smile.

Hideyoshi noticed that while he was able to get her to smile she was still a bit upset about the conversation so he decided to take her mind off it. "Hey since you like fashion so much how about I pay for your shopping spree, that way your boyfriend can't get mad about you spending money." said Hideyoshi. Luz seemed to light up at the idea.

"You mean it? You'll pay for all of my shopping!?" asked an excited Luz.

"Sure, but you should know that the things you were looking at were last year's fashions so let me show you where they keep the new stuff." said Hideyoshi.

After that Hideyoshi showed Luz the newer items in the store and they talked and laugh for a while. They didn't talk about their gangs at all and just talked about each other and had a good time. At the end of Luz's shopping spree Hideyoshi had paid over $950 dollars, it was a good thing he had a lot of money saved, Hideyoshi also gave Luz his number and told her to call or text him if she ever wanted a shopping partner again or if she just wanted to talk. They both went home since it was already late, well Luz went home, Hideyoshi did a few more jobs to make some more money since he felt that Luz would want to go shopping again. That night while Hideyoshi was laying in his bed thinking about his day he couldn't help but smile.

" _I made some money, killed some bitches, and got to meet two beautiful ladies…fuck yeah, today was a good day_." Hideyoshi thought to himself. It was then that his phone beeped letting him know that he got a text.

[ **Hey Hide it's Lin, are you up?** ]-texted Lin

[ **Yea I'm up, what's up Lin?** ]-texted Hideyoshi

[ **Nothing, I just wanted to be sure you didn't give me a fake number like an asshole.** ]-texted Lin

[ **Oh please like I would give you a fake number.** **Now when are we going on our first date?** ]-texted Hideyoshi

[ **You seem very sure that I want to go on a date with you at all newbie.** ]-texted Lin

[ **You wouldn't be texting me this late at night about none work related matters if you didn't want a date with me so I'll ask again; when is our date?** ]-texted Hideyoshi

The phone was silent for about fifteen minutes before he finally got a reply.

[ **Surprise me and you better not take me to Freckle Bitches!** ]-texted Lin

[ **LOL, don't worry I won't but before this goes anywhere you should know that I'm not a single woman kind of guy.** **Not saying I'm a cheater but I've always had more than one girl in the past and I don't plan to change that, but all my girls are treated special and are loved equally.** ]-texted Hideyoshi

This is how Hideyoshi always got to have multiple girlfriends without actually cheating; he lets them know beforehand that there will be more and lets them decided if they want to continue to try for a relationship. While not all the girls he told this to agreed with it there were a fair number of girls that did, he just hoped that Lin would be one that did agree. It took an hour before Lin replied.

[ **Let's just see how the first date goes and go from there, night Hide.** ]-texted Lin

[ **Night Lin.** ]-texted Hideyoshi

* * *

There is the first chapter of 3rd Street's Dragon Emperor I hope you enjoyed reading it as I've enjoyed writing it. And yes just like all my other stories this will be a Harem but not all girls will go to my OC. So far it's Hideyoshi x Lin x Luz. There are more but they will be revealed as the story moves on. Please Fav, Follow, and Review and tell me what you think. Now as always until next time LISTEN FOR WHEN THE DRAGON ROARS!


	2. Saving Luz, a Date, and Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint's Row or anything you may recognize just my OC.

Chapter 2: Saving Luz, a Date, and Explanations

It's been two days since Hideyoshi really started working as a Saint and during those two days no one called about anything to do with the gangs so Hideyoshi did his own thing. Hideyoshi spent this time mostly texting Luz and doing jobs around the city since with Lin being undercover he really couldn't talk to her at any time unless he knew she wasn't with any of the Rollerz. He did take Luz on a couple of shopping trips and it did surprise him that she had him take her on three shopping trips in one day. Though it was worth it as each store they went to made Luz smile and become excited.

Today though he had finally gotten a call from Lin saying it was time to start on the Rollerz. He quickly jumped in his car and drove to where she told him to be. When he got there he found her walking with two Rollerz over to a car, he was too far away to hear what they were say but as he got out of his car and walked over he did hear something about Lin wanting one of them. Hideyoshi couldn't help but chuckle at them. " _As if they could handle a woman like Lin_." Hideyoshi thought to himself.

It was after the two Rollerz were gone that Lin turned around and saw Hideyoshi. "I swear to God we're not gonna be able to kill these bastards fast enough!" said Lin.

"What's the problem Lin, too many little boys trying to prove they're men?" said Hideyoshi with a smirk.

"You sound like you've dealt with this before." said Lin as she looked at Hideyoshi, still trying to figure him out.

"Something like that, I'll tell you about it sometime but for now what's going on?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Well aside from macho bullshit, I haven't heard much. The only interesting news I got is that a shipment of high performance cars is coming in today. It's not much I know so we're gonna make the best of it. Jack the truck carrying the cars before it makes its deliver and take it to Samson. He'll load up the cars with a few surprises, then finish the delivery. Now get outta here before someone sees us." said Lin while smoking a cigarette.

"Alright I'm on it and don't worry I'll make sure no one sees us together. Wouldn't want to blow your cover or ruin your rep, so I'll make this quick." said Hideyoshi before he quickly pulled out one of his guns and fired two shots behind Lin, each shot hitting a Roller in the head. Hideyoshi then quickly wrapped an arm around Lin's waist and kissed her deeply with his tongue exploring her mouth. "See you later Lin." said Hideyoshi after he broke the kiss and walked away from a surprised Lin.

Coming out of her shock Lin couldn't believe that ANYONE had the balls to do that her. He not only killed two Rollerz that no doubt saw them together and then french kissed her and walked away like it was an everyday thing for him. Though she did have to admit that the kiss was good.

"Hide you asshole, I'll get you back for that later." said Lin as she got in her car and drove off.

Hideyoshi was driving down the street when he finally saw the truck he was looking for. He thought about just shooting the driver through the window but didn't want to accidentally destroy the cars it was transporting so he drove further ahead and stopped in front of the truck causing the truck to stop.

"Hey move it you fucking-." the driver didn't get to finish as he was shot in between the eyes. What, the truck wasn't moving anymore so the cars weren't in danger anymore. He quickly got into the driver's seat of the truck then called some of the other Saints to get his car and take it back to his place; he loved that car like it was his own child so there was no chance he was going to just leave her anywhere.

Hideyoshi quickly drove the truck to Samson and finished the delivery after which he got a call from Lin telling him to meet her at a dance club. It didn't take long for Hideyoshi to get there; walking through the place Hideyoshi saw people dancing, dry humping, and in some cases actually humping. When Lin and Hideyoshi caught sight of each other they moved to the middle of the dance/sex floor where Lin grabbed his hand.

"Try not to look so conspicuous." said Lin.

"The violet bangs tend to work against that." said Hideyoshi getting a small chuckle from Lin.

"You did good, but I'm not through with you yet." said Lin.

"Oh I should hope not, I didn't even get my date yet." flirted Hideyoshi as he and Lin started to dance together. Both of them were actually pretty good.

"Cute. Those cars you stole have been rigged to blow once the engine reaches a high enough temperature. I need you to make sure those cars get nice and hot." said Lin as they started to grind against each other with Hideyoshi's hands on her hips and her hands on his chest.

"Are you sure the cars are the only things you want me to get nice and hot?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Enough flirting lover boy. There's a race going down in Chinatown tonight, and I think you should give them some tough competition. I know these guys, if you're in the lead for the final stretch they're gonna hit the nitrous to blow pass you. When they do, boom. As soon as those cars are wrecked get the hell out of there. You're no good to us dead." said Lin as her body was tightly pressed against Hideyoshi.

"No problem Lin, but just between you and me. When you say "us" do you mean the Saints or you and me." whispered Hideyoshi into Lin's ear. Lin pulled back a bit then kissed Hideyoshi deeply with her arms wrapped around his neck. Hideyoshi quickly returned the kiss and even acted a little bold by squeezing both of her ass cheeks. Their tongues came into play as they fought for dominance with Hideyoshi eventually winning as Lin moaned into the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Lin after they broke the kiss but didn't let go of each other.

"Oh yeah." said Hideyoshi.

"And as for your earlier question about getting something nice and hot. It's already hot and a little wet." whispered Lin as she nibbled on Hideyoshi's ear. "Thanks for the dance. Now hurry up, you got a race win." said Lin while giving Hideyoshi one last kiss as he slapped her ass. After the kiss Lin walked away with Hideyoshi watching her leave.

"Damn, after I wreck these cars I am so going to wreck that woman." said Hideyoshi. With that Hideyoshi left the club, got into his car, and headed for Chinatown.

 **WITH LIN**

Lin sat in her car but felt something poking her lower back. Reaching behind her she pulled a folded note out of her pants waistband. It turned out to be a note from Hideyoshi saying to be at the church in two days for their date and to wear whatever she wanted.

"Hmm, about time you took me on that date." said Lin before she drove off. " _How do you keep leaving notes on me_?" Lin asked herself in thought.

 **IN CHINATOWN WITH HIDEYOSHI**

Hideyoshi was lined up with the other racers ready to get started only he wasn't using his car as he was sure the Rollerz wouldn't willing let a Saint race with them, plus he didn't want to chance his baby getting scratched. Another thing was that for some reason Troy decided to to tag along though he decided not to pay attention to Troy and just focused on the race.

Hideyoshi gripped the wheel tightly and took deep breaths and he focused his mind. Troy noticed how Hideyoshi seemed to be zoned out, which he didn't think was a good thing since the race was about to start.

"Hey Hide, you alright?" asked Troy but Hideyoshi didn't answer, he just kept his eyes on the road and wait for the signal to start.

When the signal was given Hideyoshi took off like a bat out of hell and it actually scared Troy a bit. HIdeyoshi's foot never came off of the gas but he did used the emergency brake to help him drift around turns. Troy noticed that every gear shift Hideyoshi did was perfectly timed and that he drifted like a pro, but what Troy noticed the most was that Hideyoshi had an extremely focused face to point he didn't even blink.

Troy started hanging out the window while taunting the other drivers which caused them to use their nitrous, thus blowing up their cars. While all of this was going on Hideyoshi was having flashbacks to when he was younger. Zooming down streets while dodging oncoming cars, reaching the finish line while bystanders cheer you on, and not to mention the women that would "reward" you after you won. When Hideyoshi finally came out of his little trance he was close to the end of the race with only one car left to go, that didn't last though as it hit the nitrous and blew itself up just before Hideyoshi crossed the finish line.

"Wow, that was sweet driving Hide! Where you learn to drive like that?" asked Troy.

"Thanks, my mom taught me." said Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi dropped Troy off at the church before going home to finish working on his shotgun. When he finished it was still mostly black with the pump and stock being dark violet, the barrel looking like a dragon's mouth, and written on the side in violet were the words "Dragon's Roar".

Hideyoshi looked over his new gun and was proud of his work and couldn't wait to use it. He had also added a special feature just in case he ever ran out of bullets. Looking at the clock next to his work desk Hideyoshi saw that it wasn't all that late so he decided to do some maintenance on his handguns. Before he could start though his phone started to ring.

[This is Hide.]- said Hideyoshi.

[HIDE, IT'S LUZ AND I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!]- yelled Luz with panic clear in her voice and the sound of gunfire in the background.

[Whoa, Luz what's going on?]- asked Hideyoshi.

[I'm stuck in the middle of a gunfight between the Rollerz and the Vice Kings!]- said Luz.

[Alright tell me where you are and I'll be right there!]- said Hideyoshi.

[I'm at Thin Ice in the High End Retail District. Please hurry!]- said Luz before the line went dead.

"SHIT!" yelled Hideyoshi before he grabbed his guns, ran to his car, and drove off. At the speeds Hideyoshi was driving it didn't take him long to reach the location where he found a lot of bangers shooting at each other. Hideyoshi didn't give a fuck about the bangers and tried to find any sign of Luz. He caught sight of her peeking out from the back room of the store before he got out of the car with his shotgun in hand and made his way to the back door of the store.

When he got to the door he found that it was locked but a strong kick fixed that. Quickly walking in with his gun at the ready while ignoring the bodies of bangers and workers that tried to hide but still got shot, Hideyoshi quickly found Luz hiding behind the counter with a destroyed phone at her feet. Apparently a stray bullet destroyed her phone.

"Luz, over here." said Hideyoshi as turned to see him.

"HIDE!" yell Luz.

"Hey, who ova there?" asked one of the bangers but once he came into view he was shot in the chest by Hideyoshi. This caused some of the bangers still in the store to notice and start shooting in Hideyoshi's direction.

"Luz get over here, but stay low!" said Hideyoshi while providing cover fire. Luz quickly crawled over to Hideyoshi while he shot a banger in the stomach and another in the dick. Hideyoshi was then tightly hugged by Luz while she cried a bit.

"I can't believe….you actually….came for me!" said Luz between sobs.

"Of course I came, sure we may not have known each other long but I'm not gonna leave you to die. Now stay close to me, I'm gonna get you out of here." said Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi led her to the back door but once he looked outside he saw that some of the Rollerz had decided to use the back door. "Hold this for me real quick." said Hideyoshi as he gave Luz his shotgun and took out his two pistols. He ran outside and started firing, he was really glad this wasn't happening around his car because the Rollerz couldn't shoot for shit.

What Hideyoshi didn't see was the single Vice King that was coming up behind him. Luz saw this though and without thinking raised the shotgun and fired, somehow hitting the Vice King right in the face. Hideyoshi quickly turned and saw the dead Vice King with his face blown off and Luz standing there with a shocked look on her face. He quickly reloaded his pistols, grabbed Luz, led her to his car, and drove off. It was late now and Hideyoshi was not driving into Los Carnales territory late at night, so he took her back to his place.

 **HIDEYOSHI'S HOUSE**

Luz was sitting on the couch while holding on to Hideyoshi tightly. Something like this had never happened to her before, while she was dating a gang banger Angelo had always made sure she was never around when any gang related business started. Now though she was stuck in a shoot out and had killed someone.

"Are you alright Luz?" asked Hideyoshi.

"I….I don't know. I'm not hurt or anything but I can't really describe how I'm feeling." said Luz as she held Hideyoshi even tighter.

"First kill?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Yes." answered Luz.

"Okay, I want you to take me step by step on how you feel." said Hideyoshi as he had dealt with this before.

"I feel sick that I actually killed someone but I don't feel bad about it since if I didn't they would have hurt you. I feel scared of the fact that my body seemed to move on its own, but mostly importantly I actually feel….excited I guess would be the word. Feel of the recoil as the gun fired, the sound it made, and the power I felt….it was all just so exciting." said Luz.

"Hahaha, well there might just be a banger in you after all." said Hideyoshi.

"That's not all." said Luz as she pulled back a bit. "I also feel very grateful to you for coming to save me so quickly. Believe it or not I actually called my boyfriend first and he said that this would teach me to not go shopping so much. Then I called you and you came right away, thank you Hide for saving me." said Luz as she looked into his eyes.

"No problem Luz." said Hideyoshi before he was surprised by Luz pulling him into a soft kiss. Hideyoshi quickly came out of his shock and kissed her back, hey sure he had a date with Lin coming up but he already told her that he wasn't a one girl type of guy.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hide, you must think so poorly of me for kissing another man while I'm with someone." said Luz looking down in shame, she wasn't that type of girl (sort of).

"It's fine Luz I don't think any differently about you, you're a beautiful woman whose boyfriend would have let her be killed just because he didn't like her shopping habits. Personally I think you could do better." said Hideyoshi.

"Really?" asked Luz.

"Of course, but the decision is yours Luz. You need to be sure this is what you want, the kind of life we live is a short one and I'm not a one woman type of man. I've always had multiple girlfriends and I don't plan on changing that now, in fact I have a date in two days.." said Hideyoshi.

"You're right Hide….life is too short for me to waste mine with someone that doesn't care if I die. I'm sure I want to do this because while I don't know how, I have grown strong feelings for you over the very short amount of time we've known each other. I don't care about how many girlfriends you have as long as I'm one of them." said Luz as she grabbed Hideyoshi's cheeks and brought him in for another, more passionate, kiss.

 **LEMON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ**

Hideyoshi quickly returned the kiss while running his hands up and down her hips. He soon licked her lips and she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth where they fought for dominance with Hideyoshi winning in the end. Hideyoshi soon picked Luz up by her ass while she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She moaned into their heated kiss as Hideyoshi squeezed her ass as he carried her to his bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom Hideyoshi quickly laid her down on the bed while kicking off his shoes and taking off hers. They broke their kiss for just a moment so that Luz could take off his shirt, Luz licked her lips while running her hands up and down Hideyoshi's hard body before they started kissing again. She did notice his scars but decided she could ask about them later. Hideyoshi ran his hands up and down her thighs making Luz moan as he kept coming close to touching her hot pussy.

Hideyoshi broke their kiss again and started attacking her neck making Luz moan more. While he worked on her neck Luz's hands went down to his pants and started undoing his belt, after a moment she managed to help him slide them off before one of her hands went into his boxers and started to stroke his man meat. Hideyoshi groaned into her neck as her soft hand worked him over, he made her stop though when she had to raise her arms up so he could take her dress off. This left her in her stockings, a pair of black lacy panties, and showed that she wore no bra as her large full breasts and hard pink nipples were on display for Hideyoshi.

He wasted no time as he roughly grabbed and started to massage her tits while also pinching her nipples. "Oh Hide, you're being so rough with me, it feels so good!" moaned Luz with nothing but pleasure and lust in her voice as she felt her pussy starting to drip with her juices.

"These breasts feel really good, I wonder if they taste good too." said Hideyoshi as he leaned down and started to kiss and lick her breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth. Luz couldn't stop moaning as Hideyoshi attacked her breasts, she didn't think it was possible to feel this good just from someone playing with her breasts. In this very moment Luz felt better with Hideyoshi playing with her breasts than she ever felt being fucked by Angelo.

" _If Hide makes me feel this good just playing with my breasts then I can't wait to see what him fucking me will feel like_!" Luz thought in excitement. "Oh Hide, go lower, my kitty needs some attention too." moaned Luz.

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure to give your naughty kitty plenty of attention." said Hideyoshi as he trailed kisses from between her breasts, down her flat stomach, and stopped just above her panties. From here he saw that Luz's panties were soaked with her arousal and her juices were trailing down her thighs. Sticking his tongue out Hideyoshi slowly licked the arousal off of Luz's thighs, causing her to shiver in delight as she felt is tongue on her sensitive skin.

Luz spread her legs a little wider hoping to entice Hideyoshi into attacking her pussy. Hideyoshi could see a clear outline of Luz's pussy as her wet panties clung to her like a second skin, he could even see her clit poking against her panties. Slowly taking her panties off while keeping her stockings on, there was just something sexy about fucking a woman with her stocking on, Hideyoshi's eyes feasted upon the sight of Luz's puffy, clean shaven, pink pussy that was spilling her juices.

Getting in close Hideyoshi took in the of her pussy and found it to have a rather sweet smell. "Mmmm, such a delicious smell." said Hideyoshi before he blew on her pussy and caused her to shiver. He started to kiss and lick around her pussy while his right hand rubbed her clit and his left hand reached up to play with her breasts.

Luz was on the verge of losing her mind, Angelo had never done anything like this to her. It was always either her giving him a blow job or him out right fucking her, he never got her this hot and bothered before. Right now though Hideyoshi was treating her body like sexual art as he savored every lick and kiss.

"Ahhh God Hide!" moaned Luz as Hideyoshi traced her pussy lips with his tongue while pinching her clit and nipple. Hideyoshi then let go of her clit and started to lick and suck on it while his now free hand caressed her stomach. "Aye Papi, I can't take it anymore! Please eat my pussy, eat my hot cono Papi!" moaned Luz. (Just so you all know any spanish words in this fic will be from google translate so I'm sorry if there wrong or the wrong dialect.)

Hideyoshi smirk when he heard her say that and took her pussy in his mouth and stuck his tongue deep inside of her. Luz immediately wrapped her legs around his neck and came in his mouth with a loud scream while bucking her hips into his face, sure she felt a bit embarrassed about cuming so quickly but it wasn't her fault since he had worked her up so much. Luz then noticed that he had drunk all of her cum and was still eating her out, she felt him run his tongue along the roof of her pussy until he hit a certain spot that made her arch her back.

"FUCK PAPI, wa-wait I just came, I'm still sensitive!" moaned Luz.

"Sorry Luz but your pussy is just too delicious for me to stop." said Hideyoshi before he went back to eating her pussy. Luz couldn't stop moaning as she bucked her hips into Hideyoshi's face while using her hands to push his head deeper into her wanting pussy.

"Ah Papi, Papi, Papi! Holy fucking shit, right there Papi. Tongue fuck me, tongue fuck my naughty pussy!" moaned Luz. "Ah fuck, ah fuck, ah FUCK! Papi I'm going to cum again, I'm going to fucking CUUUUUMMMMMMMM!" screamed Luz as she came a second time while Hideyoshi druck all of her juices.

Hideyoshi finally detached himself from Luz's pussy and stood up while Luz laid there panting heavily and slightly shaking from the pleasurable aftershocks of her orgasms. Luz slowly sat up and saw Hideyoshi standing in front of her with his hard 9 inch cock on full display for her. She quickly crawled over to him and took his cock into her hands and started rubbing it. She then started to rub it against her cheek while kissing up and down the shaft and fondling his balls.

"Take it in your mouth Baby." said Hideyoshi.

"Yes Papi." said Luz before she took the head of his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She did this for a few moments before slowly taking more of his dick into her mouth, one inch at a time. Luz got to 5 inches on her own before Hideyoshi undid her hair bun, allowing her hair to fall to her shoulders, and then shoved the rest of his cock down her throat.

Luz choked on Hideyoshi's cock a bit before she quickly adjusted and started bobbing her head. She was also running her tongue along the underside of his cock and still playing with his balls.

She then pulled his cock out of her throat so she could catch her breath.

"Oh Papi, I love the taste of your big dick. It's so much bigger than Angelo's!" said Luz before she lifted up her breasts and squeezed Hideyoshi's dick between them causing him to groan in pleasure. "You like that Papi, you like the feel of my tetas on your big dick!?" asked Luz while rubbing her tits up and down Hideyoshi's cock.

"Hmmm, yeah Baby, put the head back in your mouth." said Hideyoshi. Luz didn't hesitate to do just that while swirling her tongue around the tip. "Fuck Luz, you keep that up and I'll cum." said Hideyoshi.

"Then cum Papi, cum in my mouth and claim it as yours." said Luz before she took her breasts away and deep throated Hideyoshi. It didn't take much longer before Hideyoshi came in her mouth with a long groan while Luz swallowed every drop. "Mmmm, that was delicious Papi." said Luz a little lightheaded from the taste of Hideyoshi's cum.

Luz was suddenly pushed onto her back with Hideyoshi on top of her kissing her neck. Then without any warning what so ever he shoved every inch of his cock into her soaking wet pussy. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Luz in pleasure as her pussy was stretched to its limits.

"Fuck your pussy is tight, but now your pussy is my pussy and it's time to train it." said Hideyoshi as he started doing slow, deep, and hard thrusts.

"AAhh, fuck yes Papi! This cono is all yours do whatever you want with it. Fuck Papi your so big and so deep inside me!" moaned Luz as she clenched the sheets of the bed in her hands in order to try and deal with the pleasure she was feeling.

Hideyoshi picked up the speed of force of his thrusts until Luz's breasts bounced with each thrust and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh, Luz's screams of pleasure, and the headboard hitting the wall echoed throughout the room. Hideyoshi bent down and took one of Luz's breasts into his mouth and sucked on it hard while one of his hands went to her other breasts and roughly squeezed it.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Papi you're so rough with me and I love it. Fuck me Papi, fuck me and make me your bitch!" moaned Luz.

"Oh don't worry Baby I fully plan on making you into my personal latin slut." said Hideyoshi as he shifted her legs so that her ankles were on his shoulders.

"OH, OH PAPI I'M GONNA CUM!" yelled Luz as she felt her third orgasm coming.

"Don't you dare cum, I'm not there yet so you hold it in until I'm ready." commanded Hideyoshi.

"But I don't think I can hold it Papi, your cock is making me feel so good that I need to cum!" said Luz.

"Hold it or I stop fucking you right now." said Hideyoshi.

"I'll hold it, I'll hold it Papi just please don't stop fucking me!" said Luz in a panic while still moaning. They continued to fuck for 20 minutes and it was 20 minutes of pure torture for Luz as she held back a huge orgasm while Hideyoshi made her feel pleasure she never thought was possible to feel.

"Fuck Luz, I'm about to cum!" groaned Hideyoshi.

"Please hurry Papi, hurry up and cum! I don't think I can hold on much longer!" moaned Luz.

"Then fucking take my cum!" said Hideyoshi as he fully sheathed himself in Luz and fired a huge load deep into her pussy.

"OHHHHHHH MY FUCKING GOD, YEEEEESSSSSSS PPPPPPAAAAAAPPPPIIIIIIIIII!" yelled Luz as she had the greatest orgasm of her life while feeling Hideyoshi's hot cum shoot inside her

womb. Luz could have sworn she saw heaven for a couple of seconds before she came back to reality and her body fell limp to the bed. She could do nothing but lay there as the aftershocks of her orgasm washed over her. She closed her eyes in order to enjoy the sensation but they quickly flew open when she realized that Hideyoshi was still hard inside of her.

Hideyoshi turned Luz over onto her stomach without pulling out, raised her ass into the air, and quickly started thrusting again while squeezing her luscious ass cheeks. "I'm not done with you just yet Baby, I wanna make sure this pussy remembers my dick and only craves my dick." said Hideyoshi.

"Oooohhh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Papi you're making me feel so good, Angelo never made me feel like this! Ahhh!" screamed Luz as Hideyoshi spanked her ass hard.

"I bet he didn't now, who does this body belong to?" asked Hideyoshi as he leaned over her and grabbed her breasts while pounding harder into her.

"Oh fuck, you Papi, my body belongs to you!" moaned Luz.

"Who's my little latin slut!?" asked Hideyoshi as he went even faster.

"Me, I'm Papi's little latin slut!" moaned Luz.

"Good now tell me, has my little slut been a bad girl?" asked Hideyoshi as he spanked her ass.

"Ah yes Papi, I've been a bad girl! You should spank me as punishment for being such a bad slut." said Luz.

*Spank* *Spank* *Spank* *Spank* "I think I'll do just that." said Hideyoshi after giving Luz's cheeks two spanks each. Hideyoshi continued to fuck and spank Luz until both of her cheeks were bright red, by this point Luz didn't have any energy to support herself and was lying there moaning and screaming as her new man pounded her into the mattress. Luz was ready to cum but she

learned the first time so she's been holding it back.

"Shit Baby, I'm about to fucking cum." said Hideyoshi.

"Ah fuck, ah fuck, ah fuck! Cum inside me Papi, cum deep inside my needy cono! Fill me up Papi!" moaned Luz

"Ah fuck Luz, your pussy feels so good and it's so tight around my cock!" groaned Hideyoshi.

"It's because your cock is so big Papi! Shit, fuck me Papi, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" moaned Luz.

"Fucking shit, take my cum Baby! groaned Hideyoshi as he shoved himself balls deep in to Luz and came.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUUCK PPPPAAAAAPPPPPIIIII!" screamed Luz as she squirted all over Hideyoshi's cock and the bed. Hideyoshi leaned down and kissed along her neck while moving her a bit so that she was laying on her side and they were spooning, he still hadn't removed himself from her.

 **LEMON END, YOU MAY CONTINUE READING THE REGULAR STORY**

"Oh my fucking God Papi that was amazing." said Luz in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah it was Baby, though you seemed tired." said Hideyoshi.

"Well of course, my papi fucked all the energy out of me. I'm going to sleep now so whatever you do don't pull out, I want to wake up with you inside me." said Luz before she gave Hideyoshi a quick kiss before she passed out with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hahaha, goodnight Baby." said Hideyoshi before he too went to sleep while holding Luz.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

Hideyoshi was sitting outside of the Church in his car waiting for Lin to come out as he thought about what happened the day before. After waking up with Luz, who was happy that Hideyoshi did as she asked and stayed inside of her, they talked for a while with Luz telling him everything she knew willingly. It wasn't much since she wasn't involved with any of the gang's activities. Luz had wanted to come and live with him but he convinced her to stay with Angelo until he could get a bigger place and she could act as his little spy. She was nervous at first but he told her to just act as she always did and everything would be fine, though she did have to stop fucking Angelo, she didn't care about that part though. She also asked him to teach her to shoot, he agreed to teach her when he had free time.

After Luz left, with the excuse for her limp being that she fell while running from bullets, Hideyoshi spent the rest of the day doing jobs for some people and making sure everything was ready for his date with Lin. Lin came out moments later wearing a long sleeved black top, purple pants, and black heeled boots. After greeting eachother Lin got in the car and they drove off.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" asked Lin.

"Well Lin you're not like most women so no sappy dinner and a movie type stuff, at least for tonight. I saw how much care you put into your car so I'm taking you to a car show that will have some of the most exotic car Stilwater has ever seen." said Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi knew he made the right choice when he saw Lin smile with excitement.

"Well I'm glad you noticed that about me and just how exotic are these cars?" asked Lin while trying to resist bouncing in her seat, she had a rep to maintain.

"The show will have cars from all over the world and even some race style cars. And if you see one you really like, I'm sure I can come up with some way for you to take it home." said Hideyoshi with a smirk when he saw Lin's eyes light up.

When they got to Stilwater Stadium Lin pretty much dragged Hideyoshi inside to look at the cars. Once they were inside Lin's jaw dropped, there were cars everywhere of all different models from different places. Hideyoshi couldn't help but laugh at Lin's face as she looked like a 6 year old in the world's biggest candy store. They walked around looking at every car they could; they looked at the body frame, the wheels, and the engine. Some of the engines Lin had never even heard of before or only ever seen in movies. All of the cars were nice but one car really caught Lin's attention, a Formula D Mustang with a V10 engine.

Lin practically fell in love with the car and when she got the chance to get behind the wheel and actually start the car, she almost had an orgasm. The roar the engine and power she felt as she held the wheel, she needed this car!

"I want that car." said Lin as she pulled Hideyoshi to the side.

"Hahaha, no problem since the keys are still in the ignition it'll be easy to take. You go by the car and close the hood then I'll cut the power to the place so you can get in and drive off without a problem, we'll meet up on the road." said Hideyoshi. Lin nodded to the plan and went to do her part while Hideyoshi went to find the circuit box, he had to knock out three guards before he finally found it. He took out his tanto, which was always on him no matter what, and cut the wires in the box.

The lights in the stadium shut off and then everyone heard an engine start before one of the cars drove off. This caused everyone to panic and cause a large commotion, Hideyoshi used this commotion to get out of the building and back to his own car. While driving through the streets he followed the sound of a powerful engine and drove onto the highway where he found Lin going 200 MPH.

"Damn am I glad I put that new engine in." Hideyoshi said to himself as he caught up to Lin.

"How are you keeping up with me!?" yelled Lin in shock.

"Oh please my baby here can keep up with anyone!" Hideyoshi yelled back.

"Whatever, race you back to your place!" yelled Lin as she took off.

"Oh she is a keeper!" Hideyoshi said as he put the pedal to the metal. Lin and Hideyoshi raced down the highway with the both of them laughing the whole time. They were pretty even until they got off the highway and had to drift through turns, this is where Lin took the lead because her car was made for drifting. When they finally made it to Hideyoshi's house Lin had won their little race.

"What was that about your baby being able to keep up with anybody." said Lin with a smirk.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever enjoy your victory while you can because I will win our next race." said Hideyoshi.

"I'm actually surprised you're not making up excuses for why you lost." said Lin.

"I'm not that petty plus you beat me fair and square so no excuses can be made. You were the better driver this time but like I said I'll win next time." said Hideyoshi.

"Sure you will. You gonna invite me in or what?" asked Lin.

"Yeah sure, come on in Lin." said Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi let Lin into his house, glad it was clean, and went to get them some beers while Lin sat on the couch.

"So are you finally going to tell me about yourself?" asked Lin.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" asked Hideyoshi while taking a sip of his beer.

"Who are you? The way you handle a gun, drive, and handle this life in general says that you have experience in this kind of life so just who are you Hideyoshi Umbra?" asked Lin.

"I'm Hideyoshi Umbra, I'll always be Hideyoshi Umbra and no one else. But if you want a more detailed explanation then I would say that I'm Hideyoshi Umbra, former Yakuza Boss." said Hideyoshi.

"YOU'RE A YAKUZA BOSS!" said Lin in Surprise.

"Former Yakuza Boss, I'm retired but I do still have my connections." said Hideyoshi.

"But I thought being a Yakuza wasn't something you could just walk away from." said Lin.

"Normally you would be right, once you're a Yakuza you're one for life but there are certain exceptions. For me it was because my family have been part of the Yakuza for generations, in fact as far as I know there hasn't been an Umbra yet that wasn't a Yakuza at some point in their life." said Hideyoshi.

"When did you become a Boss, what did you do, and why did you leave?" asked Lin.

"Hahaha, believe it or not I actually became a Boss at 13, they said I was a prodigy whose talents shouldn't be wasted with grunt work. As for what I did, I was in charge of all the fun stuff like street racing, underground fight clubs, gambling dens, chop shops, strip clubs, and protection rackets." said Hideyoshi.

"They let a 13 year old run all that?!" asked Lin while noticing that he didn't answer her last question.

"Sure did and everything I ran thrived. The men working under me weren't too keen on working for someone younger than them but once they saw how good business got with me in charge I had people lining up for a chance to work under me. I had loyalty that you would usually have to brainwash people to get." said Hideyoshi with a small smile as he thought about the men and women that served under him faithfully.

"What about the darker stuff?" asked Lin.

"They wanted me to run some of the darker stuff such as prostitution, animal fights, wet work, and drug trafficking, but I turned them down since I had a lot on my plate already so they settled with just some advice. As far as prostitution I convinced them to not pick up random girl and to simply look for sluts and whores that were giving it away for free, we found plenty of them. They willing became hookers just so they could have sex as often as they wanted, to them the money was just a bonus. We also provided them with birth control and in the off chance they did get pregnant one of the members would volunteer to adopt the baby, trust me the women that were hookers and the men they slept with were not parent material." said Hideyoshi.

"And the other stuff?" asked Lin.

"I love animals so I completely got rid of those fights and replaced them with the fight clubs. Those bastards don't care if it's people or animal blood as long as blood is spilt. I did some wet work and even trained some of our best assassins. And as for the drugs well, you ever heard of Dragon Tears?" asked Hideyoshi.

"No." said Lin.

"Good that's the point. You see Lin you only really know about Cocaine, Weed, Heroin, and other hard drugs because of one reason, people have lost their lives to it. They became so addicted to the drug that they sold everything they had just to get some or they've died from using it too much. Dragon Tears on the other hand, you don't know about it because of all the hard work that went into it, we made a drug that gets you high as shit but you don't become addicted to it. And even though you don't become addicted we monitor those we sell to in order to make sure they don't suddenly start buying more than they can afford, or that they don't start trying to sell it themselves." said Hideyoshi.

Lin sat there for a while to let all of that information sink in. "You never answered why you left." said Lin.

"No I didn't, Lin the reason I retired….is very difficult for me to talk about, I'll tell you someday but not right now." said Hideyoshi.

"That's fine, you've told me enough for now." said Lin before she leaned in and kissed Hideyoshi deeply. Hideyoshi instantly returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're too good of a catch to pass up, but I'm the alpha girl, got it." said Lin before Hideyoshi nodded and they went back to kissing.

* * *

Well everyone there's chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it. We got to see Hideyoshi's driving skills, him having some fun with Luz, him going on a date with Lin, and we even learned a lot about his past. You'll have to wait till next time to see what happens next.

Harem

Lin, Luz, Shaundi, Viola, Asha, Revy (Black Lagoon)

That's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years everyone!


	3. Shit Gets Real

Hey guy welcome back to another chapter of 3rd Street's Dragon Emperor. I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with me on this story and for your support. I won't say much and let you get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 3: Shit Gets Real

 **WEEKS LATER**

Hideyoshi was on a simple drive while thinking about how things have gone over the last couple of weeks. He had done a couple of simple jobs around the city, did some jobs for Lin, bought some new guns, worked on his car, and introduced Lin to Luz. That actually could have gone better because as soon as Lin saw Luz she pulled a gun out on Luz, Hideyoshi had to quickly explain the situation before one of his girlfriends killed the other. Once everything had calmed down they got to talking and while he wouldn't call them best friends they were at least friendly with each other. Luz had also been able to get quite a bit of information for him, though she did voice that Angelo was getting very irritated with the fact that she wouldn't have sex with him and she feared that he would snap and force himself on her. Hideyoshi of course didn't like the sound of that and started coming up with a plan to get her out of there, this was just another reason he was pissed that Dex hadn't contacted him yet about taking out the Carnales.

Recently Hideyoshi had helped Lin get deeper into the Rollerz by staging an attack on their favorite mechanic named Donnie where Lin saved him, Hideyoshi made sure not to shoot Lin's car during the attack as she told him that for every bullet he put in her car she would put 2 in his. Hideyoshi also spent time attacking and taking down the strongholds of the Rollerz and Carnales, he had actually built up quite the reputation among some of the Saints. Hideyoshi came out of his thoughts when his phone started to ring.

[Hello.]- said Hideyoshi as he answered the phone.

[Hey, get your ass down to the church, we need to talk.]- said Johnny on the other end before hanging up.

"Well it's about damn time someone other than Lin called me for something." Hideyoshi said to himself before driving towards the church. When he got there he saw Johnny sitting behind a desk with his feet up and Dex sitting on the corner of the desk.

"So you're Julius's new boy, you don't look like much. But then again I don't look like I have a 8 inch cock, so I guess we're both full of surprises." said Johnny.

"Oh so you're part of the Big Dick Club too, ain't it great?" ask Hideyoshi as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"You damn right it is." said Johnny with smirk.

"Wait there is actually a Big Dick Club?" asked Dex in disbelief.

"We can't talk about it with none members." said Johnny and Hideyoshi at the same time.

"Anyway, let's talk about how we're gonna take out the Vice Kings." said Johnny before he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hold on a sec. Hello…..Aisha, what fucking surprise…..what…..slow down…..ow okay that's not slower that louder….alright, alright I'll handle it." said Johnny before hanging up. "SHIT!" yelled Johnny.

"What's going on Johnny?" asked Dex.

"Some Vice Kings just took a bunch of girls right off the streets along with Aisha's sister. Hey Hide, go out there and get those girls back!" said Johnny.

"I'm on it, hopefully I get to kill a lot of Vice Bitches while doing this." said Hideyoshi as he left the church. It took no time at all for Hideyoshi to find some Vice Kings and follow them to where they were keeping the girls. Hideyoshi sighed as he snuck into the build and killed the first guy, there were three more more between him and the girls but they too were easily killed. Seeing the door to the room the girls were being kept Hideyoshi walked up to it and knocked on it. "Hey girls I'm here to get you out." said Hideyoshi.

"Oh thank God, you'll need the key though and the guy with it left a while ago." said one of the girls through the door.

"Key? Girl you must be out your damn mind if you think I'm going out to find one bastard with a key when I have a fucking gun, now stand away from the door." said Hideyoshi before shooting the lock on the door twice breaking it. After the door opened three girls came out but then all of them got down as bullets started to fly over their heads. "Shit, they got reinforcements already, girls stay down while I handle this." said Hideyoshi before standing up and shooting 2 Vice Kings. He quickly hid behind some crates before firing from a crouched position, slowly he made his way towards the entrance. After a few waves of Vice Kings Hideyoshi had finally managed to clear them all out. "Alright girls come on!" said Hideyoshi.

The girls quickly made their way to Hideyoshi before he lead them outside to his car, they wasted no time getting in and driving off. While driving Hideyoshi called Johnny and told him that he was bringing the girls to the church. In the rearview mirror Hideyoshi saw a yellow car gaining on them quickly before one of the passengers started shooting at them, two of the bullets hit Hideyoshi's car. Hearing the sound of bullets hitting the side his car Hideyoshi immediately stopped the car.

"Why are you stopping, their going to kill us!" said one of the girls in a panic.

"They shot my car." said Hideyoshi with rage clear in his voice. "Stay here while I handle this." said Hideyoshi as he got out of the car. The Vice Kings that were shooting at him got really cocky as the three of them got out of their car as well and walked up to Hideyoshi.

"You made the right choice in pulling over fool now-." said thug #1 before he was interrupted.

"Which one of you shot my car?" asked Hideyoshi.

"What?" asked thug #1.

"Which one of you shot my car?" asked Hideyoshi again.

"Man I thought you were some punk ass Saint, not a punk ass Roller." said thug #2.

"Shit if you really want to know I shot yo ride." said thug #3 with a smirk.

"Good that means I don't need you other 2." said Hideyoshi before quicker than the 3 Vice Kings could react Hideyoshi shot the first 2 in the face then pistol whipped the 3rd in the face knocking him to the ground. Hideyoshi didn't let up as he quickly put his guns away, picked up thug #3, and then started bashing his head into the hood of the yellow car. After doing that 6 or 7 times he then used the thugs face to break all the windows and slammed his arms in all the doors. "Motherfucker thinks he can just shoot my baby and get away with it, I don't play that shit, but it's okay cause now I'm gonna send yo whole fucking crew a message." Hideyoshi grumbled to himself he dragged the now unconscious thug back to his car and threw him in the trunk.

When Hideyoshi got back into the car the girls were looking at him with worry as he was still mumbling to himself about the things he was gonna do to the thug he just put in the trunk. "Are you okay?" asked one of the girls.

"No, but the guy I put in the trunk is gonna be a lot worse when I'm done with him." said Hideyoshi before driving off once again. Hideyoshi dropped the girls off at the church before heading back to his house where he saw Lin's new car parked out front, after parking his car in the garage he went inside and saw Lin on the couch holding a bag of ice to Luz's face. "Holy shit, what the fuck happened?" asked Hideyoshi as he quickly made his way to them.

"Angelo hit me and then tried to force himself on me when I refused to give him sex. I managed to get away from him before he could penetrate me and called Lin for help and she brought me here." said Luz with tears in her eyes.

At her words things got quiet, like scary quiet, before Hideyoshi reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and dialed a number he hasn't called in a long time. It rang a few times before someone finally picked up.

[Who is this and how the fuck did you get this number?]- asked the male voice.

[Ren, it's Hide.]- said Hideyoshi in a deadly calm voice.

[BOSS, holy shit I haven't heard from you in a long time, none of us have! In fact if it wasn't for your sisters and your mom we would've thought you were dead!]- said the now named Ren.

[This isn't a social call Ren so calm down and pay attention.]- said Hideyoshi.

[Right, what's going on Boss?]- asked Ren.

[Some motherfucker touch one of my girls.]- said Hideyoshi.

[Oh shit, who's the dead motherfucker and what do you want done with him?]- asked Ren.

[His name is Angelo Lopez, he and his brother run a gang here in Stilwater. As far as he and his little gang are concerned I want you to do nothing as I'll handle them, but they are backed by some fucking columbians. I want you and the others to convince the columbians that it would be in their best interest to pull whatever or whoever they have in Stilwater out as soon as possible.]- said Hideyoshi.

[Consider it done Boss. Oh and one more thing, we found them.]- said Ren.

Hideyoshi froze up with wide eyes from what Ren just said, he stayed like that for a whole minute before speaking again. [They're alive?]- asked Hideyoshi.

[Yeah Boss, they're alive.]- said Ren.

[Where are they?]- asked Hideyoshi.

[Our sources say they're on their way to Roanapur, it seems that after we lost track of them they were once again picked up by that Romanian Mob.]- said Ren.

[I see, if those bastards have them and are going to Roanapur then the only conclusion I can come to is that their hoping to cause chaos. Alright here's what we're gonna do, send the others like I said but I want you to get my jet and come to Stilwater to get me, I'm getting them back.]- said Hideyoshi.

[You got it Boss.]- said Ren before hanging up.

When Hideyoshi hung up his phone the girls really wanted to know what was going on but he quickly dialed another number. The phone rang 3 times before someone picked up.

[Hello.]- said a female voice.

[Balalaika, it's Hide.]- said Hideyoshi.

[...It's been a long time Hide, what can I do for you?]- asked the now named Balalaika.

[I'm calling to warn you, some idiot is going to try and take a shot at you and Hotel Moscow and their going to use my twins to take the shot. Just be on the lookout for 2 young pale kids with white hair with bright blue eyes.]- said Hideyoshi.

[Very well Hide, I'll have my people be on the lookout.]- said Balalaika.

[Make sure to tell your men not to hurt them and also that if they see the twins they are to say "The Dragon Emperor is coming for his hatchlings"; the twins will understand and won't cause trouble for you and your men. Also I feel you should know, if I find that the twins are hurt in any type of way I'll make Hell seem like the world's greatest vacation spot when I'm done with Roanapur.]- said Hideyoshi.

[The threat wasn't necessary, I'm fully aware that you are completely capable of doing what you say. When should I be expecting you?]- asked Balalaika.

[I should be there in about 2 to 3 days, we'll talk more then.]- said Hideyoshi.

[See you then Hide, it's feels good talking to you again and I'll be sure to tell Revy that her special friend is coming to visit.]- said Balalaika before she hung up.

Hideyoshi hung up his phone and sighed as he plopped on his couch, so much was going on at once that his head was starting to spin. Some punk bitch had hit his girl, an asshole shot his car, and now he finds out that some prick is trying to use his kids against a close friend of his. Hideyoshi then felt a hand on his right shoulder and looked to his right to see Lin Looking at him with worry.

"Hide what's going on?" asked Lin.

"A lot, but first things first." said Hideyoshi before he turned to Luz and sat her on his lap. "Are you alright Luz?" asked Hideyoshi.

"I'm fine, a little sore but fine." said Luz while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well I'm sure it's obvious but just to be clear you're aren't going back there so you live here now." said Hideyoshi, he wasn't going to send his girl back there so she could be beaten and raped.

"Thank you Papi, but what about my clothes?" asked Luz.

"I'll buy you new clothes." said Hideyoshi with a deadpan, he really should have known that she'd be worried about her clothes.

"Well now Luz and her clothes are taken care of what was with those calls?" asked Lin.

"The first one you heard me talking to was Ren Oda, he was my right hand man when I was a Yakuza Boss. Anyone who really knows me knows that if you touch those I care about I'll destroy everything you hold dear. The second call was Balalaika, she an old business partner and a good friend of mine." said Hideyoshi.

"And who are the twins?" asked Lin.

"They're actually some kids I took in a while back, I practically adopted them, but when I had to leave I lost them. I told the boys to keep looking for them and to let me know if they ever find them, now they have and I'm going to go get my kids back." said Hideyoshi.

"Hide, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you bringing kids into this life. We do some fucked up shit and kids shouldn't be exposed to it." said Lin with Luz nodding in agreement.

"Trust me Lin, the twins were fucked up long before they met me. I won't tell you what they went through as only they should tell you that, but you should know that it was real fucked up; I think I was the first positive human contact that they've had besides each other." said Hideyoshi.

"Just how fucked up are we talking?" asked Lin.

"They believe that by killing others they extend their own life." said Hideyoshi. This little bit of information made both Lin and Luz shiver.

"Moving on from that morbid piece of information, are you sure you should be moving on the Carnales without Dex's approval?" asked Lin.

"Dex is taking too fucking long for my taste, if Johnny hadn't called would have moved on the Vice Kings as well. Besides thanks to Luz I have plenty of information about the Carnales so I know just how to hit them." said Hideyoshi.

"What happened that caused you to leave being a Yakuza Boss?" asked Luz.

This question caused Hideyoshi to pause for a moment before he decided to tell them. "Like I told both of you I've always had more than one girlfriend, one of them at the time was named Jade and she turned out to be an undercover cop. One day while I was doing some business Jade and a bunch of cops busted in and tried to place us under arrest, there was a shoot out and and a lot of people died. Among the bodies were my other 2 girlfriends named Narumi and Maiyumi. We managed to kill most of the cops but Jade got away, the boys knew I wasn't in the right state of mind to run things as I was pretty much ready to wage war on everyone after the death of my girls, Jade's betrayal, and losing track of the twins so it was decided that I'd be allowed to leave the life for awhile to get myself together. Technically I can go back at anytime and become the Boss again." said Hideyoshi.

"What are you going to do if you find Jade?" asked Lin.

"I'm going to fucking kill her. She's taken more from me than even she knows." said Hideyoshi. "Oh hey Lin do you have a bat I can use?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Yeah it's in my car, why?" asked Lin.

"I got this asshole in my trunk that shot 2 bullets into my car." said Hideyoshi.

"Ah, I understand and I'll go get the bat." said Lin as she got up and went to her car. When she came back and gave Hideyoshi the bat he went into the garage and for about 3 hours the 2 women heard nothing but screams of pain and begging for it all to stop. Once it did stop Naruto poked his head back in the room and told the girls he'd be back before going back into the garage and they heard him drive off.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Some Vice King were starring in shock and horror at the body of one of their own. The body was broken as all of his limbs were bent in ways they weren't supposed to bend, he was bruised all over, all the skin on his face had been sliced off, his heart was cut out of his chest and shoved into his mouth, and finally in his eye sockets were his balls while in his ball sack were his eyeballs. Tapped to the body was a note that read "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY FUCKING CAR!". Not knowing that Hideyoshi had done this the Vice King believed that this was the work of the Rollerz, Hideyoshi had unknowingly started a war between the Vice Kings and the Rollers.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 3, I hope you like it. Next chapter is when you'll finally see the girls from Black Lagoon come into the story, as well as learn even more about Hideyoshi's past. Also as you can see we are finally started to pull away from canon and add some originality to the story, mostly with the Carnales because to honest I didn't care too much for their storyline and therefore I'll be getting rid of them rather early and in what I hope will be an original way.

Also as you can see below I've added 2 girls to the harem, I wanted to use Eda as well but since she's FBI I decided against it. I also wanted to use Roberta but since she's crazy devoted to her young ward and his father I decided against it. If you guys have any girls you want to recommend please feel free to do so and I'll take them into consideration. I know Asha is MI6 but I have plans for that, you know now that I think about it I guess I can do the same for Eda but I'm not sure as of right now. If you guys want Eda in the Harem let me know and if enough people want her in I'll add her.

Harem

Lin, Luz, Shaundi, Viola, Asha, Revy (Black Lagoon), Balalaika (Black Lagoon), Shenhua (Black Lagoon)

That's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
